


I Like Your Tattoo, Jean

by firecrotch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, College AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marco: first person, Mild sexual situations, Swearing, Tattoos, cuties being in love, harder life!Marco, i don't know how to tag, kissy-kissy, rich family!Jean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecrotch/pseuds/firecrotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment they met, Marco has been in love with Jean's tattoos. Jean always knew this, but he never knew how bad Marco wanted a tattoo himself.</p><p>***</p><p>That's a really bad summery, but I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Tattoo, Jean

I let my hand trail over Jean’s skin, as I so often do.

“Tell me about this one again, Jean,” I said, eyes fixated on the image of the bird gliding over his chest. Although I couldn’t see it clearly now that the sun had set, I had the image imprinted in my mind.

Jean laughed at my enthusiasm. I had always been intrigued by his tattoos. Jean wound his fingers further into my hair, pulling me closer into his chest. “You know I don’t have to tell you. You have it memorized.”

I felt a blush on my cheeks. “I know. I just like to… hear you tell it, I guess.”

“Like a bed time story?” Jean teased, smiling down at me.

“Yeah, Jean, like a bed time story,” I say, splaying my arms over Jean’s stomach, silly with tiredness, “a bed time story written all over your body.”

Jean smiled again, this time staring at the ceiling. “Alright, fine.” He took a deep breath, thinking back. “This was my first… God, it’s really fucking cheesy, but I got it when I left home; when I was ‘leaving the nest,’” he said with what he could muster of air quotes with my body pinning one of his arms to the bed. “The day I was moving into my dorm and leaving for good, I planned to show my mom and watch her, y’know, totally freak out. So, I was giving my hugs, saying goodbye, and right before she left, I said, ‘Hey, mom! I've something to show you.’ I lifted up my shirt, waiting for her to lose her shit, but she just stared. Then, eventually, all she said was ‘I like it.’ She smiled and left… It was really fuckin’ weird”

I smiled, letting Jean’s words completely swallow me. I could feel a warm sensation pooling in my chest; the same one I felt whenever Jean held me like this, letting his gruff, grumpy exterior fall and allowed me know him as only I do.

The way my body and brain reacted to Jean scared me at first. In moments like this, I was afraid I was letting myself fall too far in love with him, thinking he could never love me back as strongly as I loved him. And in moments… unlike this, filled with fire and lust, my body completely takes over. I felt raw and bare. I have never needed anyone as much as I needed Jean in those moments. But, now, it doesn't scare me. When he holds me like this, I feel like I can touch the love radiating off his body. And he does; I am sure, for the first time in my life, the first time it really matters:

I am sure Jean Kirstein loves me.

And I am sure I love him.

“Why are you smiling?” Jean asks, snapping me out of my reverie. I look up at him.

 Lazily and ungracefully, I pull myself up so my face is hovering above his. A wonderfully wide smile brakes out on his face, and I’m sure reflecting it. His hands run down my back, pushing me closer to him. I press our lips together and kiss him slowly, my hand resting on his neck which has the image of an ivy branch growing along it and down his chest. I move to kiss it and Jean lets out a small sigh as I do. My lips move over his skin, loving the feel and taste of him, loving the feeling of the soft vibrations of his moans.

When I’m in need of air, I pull back and look him in the eyes. “I’ve always liked that one,” I say, referring to the tattoo. I let my body drop back down beside him. I nuzzle my head into his shoulder, breathing in the smell of him.

We stay silent for a moment, letting the moment sink in and bask in the glory of each other.

“I think you would look good with a tattoo, Marco.” Jean says, almost to himself. “Well, you look good anyway, but I think a tattoo would suit you.”

“Really?” I ask, looking up at him. “I never thought I would.”

“Yeah,” Jean assures me. Then he gets a sly smile. “I can imagine – because, even with your appearance, you’re still a kinky little fuck, Marco.” I’m blushing now, hard. Jean really knows me far too well. “I can imagine you would get it in a really sensitive spot, because you secretly like the pain.” Wow, um... “Oh, maybe on your waist line. And, after you get it, whenever I’m going down on you, I kiss you _right_ there,” he says, pointing to where the tattoo would be. My shirt is slipping up my body above my boxers and I can feel Jean’s hand on my bare skin. “You would let out one of your cute little moans, and you’re dick would twitch –”

“Jean!” I bump him with my shoulder, giving him the cue to shut up. I'm flaming bright red. I can't help but smile though. Truth be told, I love it when Jean talks to me like that. I don’t know why, but it makes me feel loved and comfortable and just... happy.

For some reason, though, I can’t let the subject drop. “Well, I’ve always wanted to get one, but I never thought it would work on me. Plus, uh…”

“What?”

“Um,” I muttered with an embarrassed smile, “I’m kinda afraid it would really, _really_ hurt…”

Jean chuckles and I can feel the laughter move his body. “Yeah, I guess it does hurt a little at first. But, then you just kinda go numb. It’s really not that horrible.”

I hum in affirmation. “And, well, there’s the money…”

Jean nods. He knows I’m in a bit of a tight spot right now.

Silence falls around us. Until Jean speaks up:

“What would you want to get, Marco?”

“Well,” I mumble, with a grin on my face. “I’ve always wanted a bare tree, after all the leaves fall off. Because, well first, they’re really beautiful, but I guess it means something as well, ya’ know? I mean… yes, the leaves are gone and there’s just a skeleton left. But, eventually, no matter what, spring will come and the snow will melt and the leaves will grow back and become wonderful again. It’s a nice reminder… that good times are coming, no matter how far away. Even something broken can be beautiful. You know, the only thing I ever really liked about winter was the trees.” Staring at the ceiling, I remember the words my mother would always tell me when times got rough: _Don't worry, my darling,_ she's said to me.  _Don't cry. Springtime will come._ "Springtime will come with the new leaves," I murmur, echoing her words.  

I turn to look at Jean. He’s grinning at me, staring straight into my eyes.

“What?” I ask.

“You wanna get that tattoo, Marco?”

“Well, I g-guess I would –”

“No,” Jean cuts me off. “No, Marco, this is a yes or no question.”

I thought about it for a moment. I’ve been planning this tattoo for as long as I can remember, perfecting all the details of exactly how it would look, where I would place it. I always thought I would be too afraid of the pain to ever actually get it though. “Well, uh, yes. I would like to get it,” I mumbled. “But I don’t know if I could bring myself to do it.”

Jean nodded and looked at the ceiling. “I understand,” he said.  

But after a few seconds, he spoke again. “But… what if I went with you…? I could _always_ use another one. Fuck, I could even pay half of yours, if you want, maybe even the whole thing. God knows my parents have the money.” He was lost in the idea now, eyes lighting up in enthusiasm. “If you want a tree, I’ll get – uh, um – oh! – I’ll get a leaf. An oak leaf. Marco, I could be your spring. I could have your new leaves for spring.”

He looks at me now, questioning. I must be giving him the strangest look. “You want to get tattoos… together? Like… tattoos that go in a pair.” I ask, my mind in a haze, trying to process what’s happening.

With no shame, he grabs my hand and replies, “Yes, I do.”

Something’s ringing in the back of my head saying _Do it, Marco! Live a little. Yes! Do it!_ The ringing slowly turns into humming, and my blood begins to pump faster; I’m beginning to get excited. The humming is getting louder, turning into a whistle, then a shout, then a roar. I can feel the heat on my cheeks and a warm bubble in my chest and I just feel so _alive_. Just as the roar is turning to a cascade of noise, I burst and throw a “Yes!” from my lips. I feel a smile quake trough me. “Of course. I’d do it!”

I turn to Jean. “I will be your spring,” he repeats. He throws his arms around me and pulls his lips to mine. I can feel his fire in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay! I know how fucking cheesy it is, but after all the angst I've been putting myself through with these two, I just really needed some cute fluff. I love these two so much and I'm just dying. I'll probably update again of them actually getting the tattoos, but I don't know when. I've been working on this fic for a while, but I'm stuck in a little bit of writers block, so I'm not at my optimum. So, sorry for the shittiness. Also feel free to let me know of any mistakes I made and I'll be sussing it out over the next couple days. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I would really, REALLY love some feed back on what you thought.  
> My tumblr is: http://fire-crotchh.tumblr.com.


End file.
